


Ennis & Jackson

by Siriusstuff



Series: Teen Wolf Drabbles [25]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Double Drabble, Jackson is a Little Shit, Omega Jackson, Other, teenwolfdrabblesbingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:15:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28569864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: Filling the Ennis & Jackson Whittemore square on my Teenwolfdrabbles bingo card, my twentieth entry.
Relationships: Ennis & Jackson Whittemore
Series: Teen Wolf Drabbles [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1109313
Kudos: 7
Collections: teenwolfdrabbles





	Ennis & Jackson

**Author's Note:**

> Filling the Ennis & Jackson Whittemore square on my Teenwolfdrabbles bingo card, my twentieth entry.

(1)

Any other alpha loans you his omega you get to do what you want with it, short of damaging it.

Except when that omega belongs to Deucalion. Then you just… take care of it.

Ennis figures Deucalion and Jackson must be having some kind of spat or lover’s quarrel. He’s punishing his spoiled omega, making him stay somewhere without a team of chefs in the kitchen and less than a thousand thread count Egyptian cotton sheets on the beds.

Ennis knows he can’t lay a finger on Jackson if he wants to avoid Deucalion’s wrath, which he most definitely does.

(2)

Jackson knows this too.

He’s got no problem abiding by Ennis’s house rule that omegas remain naked at all times. In fact he’s made a point to display his flawless body at every opportunity.

He just yawned, out of boredom, sure, but with a sensual stretch worthy of the centerfold beauty that he is.

Now he’s going to nap, curled on his side, presenting his fine ass to Ennis’s view.

View Jackson’s fine ass is all Ennis may do. He dare not touch it.

Instead he’s on his phone searching for five-star restaurants that prepare meals he can pick up.


End file.
